


A Little Experiment

by JudyL



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little experiment I literally dreamt up. In the dream, I was taking a writing class and the assignment was to write a story without nouns. Now in my dream it was okay to use pronouns, guess they don’t count, but I did try not to use any ‘real’ nouns. I was surprised to see that some words I’d thought were nouns are actually considered pronouns… It’s been a long time since high school English. Hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Experiment

It woke slowly, then stood and stretched luxuriously. It yawned wide as it gracefully padded out. Gazing around, it wondered what might be entertaining to do. It wasn’t hungry. It paused and concentrated.

Yes, there was something out there. It stood upright and tall and those were always fun to chase. It leapt down and headed off.

~~~~~

He stood and stretched, relishing the ease with which he could move. Not so long ago, he’d been confined, for his own good he’d been told, to recover. He’d escaped though and was now enjoying being free. He stopped and listened. Something was watching him. He whirled and came face to face with it.

~~~~~

It couldn’t understand how this one had known it was here. It moved silently, unseen. Nothing, certainly not one of them, had ever discovered it so quickly. It didn’t know quite how to respond.

~~~~~

He stared at it and tried not to panic. He’d never seen one so large before, and certainly not this close. He frowned. It looked confused. Maybe… He inhaled and stood as tall as he could. Imitating a certain someone, he glared. Then he growled deep and low.

~~~~~

It blinked. This one wasn’t running! It was challenging! It didn’t look so strong, but… wait, was it really stepping forward?

~~~~~

He stepped forward, growling louder. It backed up and then turned and ran. He waited, watched and then grinned. They’d never believe him. 

 

Finished! (ha! I didn’t say ‘the end’ ‘cause ‘end’ would be a noun )


End file.
